Le Coeur du Lion
by Elojs
Summary: Regulus est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion, il ne manquait pas de courage. Et il vous racontera son histoire passée.
1. Il est parti

_« C'est FINI, je me BARRE d'ici. »_

Un cri qui perce la maison de toute part, des pas précipités, le son d'une lourde valise qu'on traîne sur le sol, un claquement de porte et c'est fini. Il est parti ?

Du haut de l'escalier, entre les deux barres de fer où je m'échine à vouloir passer, je reste choqué un certain temps, Mère et Père font de même, incapables de comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passe. Nous ne pouvions pas dire que personne ne s'en doutait, mais au fond de nous, nous espérions qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout de ses sinistres pensées. Nous étions dans l'erreur et il est parti.

Je m'assieds sur le sol, laissant mes jambes pendre dans l'escalier, Kreattur s'affaire l'air de rien, mais je sais qu'il est heureux. Bien vite, nos – dois-je déjà dire mes ? – parents s'affairent, s'occupent, font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il allait revenir, sauf que dans mon cœur je sens quelque chose se refermer pour de bon. Il a emporté nos souvenirs, nos jeux, nos rires, pour de bon, il est parti.

Le temps passe lentement, les secondes se transforment en minutes, en heures, toujours immobile, perdu dans mes pensées j'attends. Quoi exactement ? Sûrement que la porte se rouvre et que Sirius entre en éclatant de son rire si particulier, mais au fond de moi je sais que je me mens, il n'a plus ri ici depuis longtemps. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre tout l'été et partait chez les Potter dès qu'il le pouvait, me laissant seul. Et aujourd'hui il ne fait que rendre officiel ce qui était caché, il est parti.

Je me redresse à la nuit tombée, il n'y a plus rien à attendre, plus rien à espérer. Kreattur a fini de préparer le repas, il me faut y aller, retrouver l'air froid et distant habituel, discuter des avancées politiques ou de la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, depuis toujours je dois faire sans lui, je dois réparer ses erreurs, redorer le blason de la famille Black. Comme s'il allait me manquer, au contraire j'aurai moins de mal à corriger ce qu'il a raté maintenant, enfin ! Il est parti.

Assis à table, j'écoute les discours des parents, j'acquiesce, j'approuve, j'appuie, revêtu de mon masque, je suis le fils parfait dont ils ont toujours rêvé. Sirius n'est déjà plus rien, un trou de cigarette dans la grande tapisserie murale, exactement comme Andromeda. D'ailleurs, tout comme elle, il nous a abandonnés, lorsqu'il est parti.

Mon lit m'attend, tel que je l'ai quitté ce matin, sauf que j'ai l'impression que mon monde est bouleversé, que ma vie a pris un tournant radical. Aurais-je pu seulement imaginer ce que j'aurai vécu ? Le choc, le déni, la tristesse, la colère, toutes ces émotions si violentes qui m'ont habité aujourd'hui sont en total désaccord avec l'éducation bien fermée que mes parents m'ont enseigné. Alors ce soir, dans mon lit, je verse les dernières larmes de ma vie, me promettant de ne plus jamais être faible, ni de ressentir la moindre émotion en songeant à Sirius. Il a tourné une page et tiré un trait sur le passé, je me dois de faire de même. Ce soir, j'écris ces quelques mots qui m'ont habité toute la journée sur un papier volant avant de le regarder s'embraser à la lueur de ma baguette. _« Aujourd'hui, Sirius m'a abandonné, il est parti. »_


	2. Poudlard

Voilà le second chapitre, qui se situe quelques mois après le premier, quand Poudlard est bien avancé dans l'année.  
Merci énormément à Clara, ma super correctrice !  
Bonne lecture !

...

Assis sur le bord de la rangée de droite, je regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps passe lentement, pourtant cette année et cette matière sont importantes. J'aime la Métamorphose, un peu moins McGonagall, mais je vise de hauts ASPICs pour redorer le blason des Black, comme toujours. Alors je travaille beaucoup et chez les Serpentard, beaucoup se moquent de moi. Après tout, ils sont nombreux à vouloir entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et apparemment, il se fiche de nos diplômes. Certes, je souhaite rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, mais c'est en grande partie à cause de Sirius et grâce à Bartemius. Si mon frère ne m'a pas laissé de choix quant à mon futur, mon ami m'a aidé à apprécier ce chemin.

Barty et moi nous sommes rencontrés très tôt, lors des cours de Potions où Slughorn aimait nous mettre en binôme malgré nos maisons séparées. Lui, le fier Serdaigle, moi le doué en potions. C'était bien la seule matière où j'étais plus doué que lui d'ailleurs, avec ses douze Optimal reçus à ses BUSEs. Alors à force de nous côtoyer en Potions, nous sommes devenus amis. La magie noire nous passionnait tous les deux, nous avons plongé ensemble dans les méandres de cette sombre époque. Nous lisions les livres cachés de mon père, nous approfondissions nos connaissances, nous essayions des potions interdites. C'étaient toujours des moments intéressants, nous avons tellement mieux appris au contact l'un de l'autre que durant toute notre scolarité.

 _« Rendez-vous au repère à l'heure. »_

Le mot qui atterrit dans ma main me rappelle au présent. Je jette un coup d'œil à Barty, il vient bien évidemment de lui, il me sourit en retour. Notre repère, c'est la tour d'Astronomie. L'heure, c'est 22h. Toujours la même chose et un mot succinct, pour qu'il ne soit pas compris s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je souris à mon ami et fait disparaître le papier d'un coup de baguette. Je rêve déjà de la douce brise qui nous fera rêver à notre avenir. Des projets que nous allons construire, de la place qu'il a pris dans ma vie. Est-il devenu un frère plus proche que ne l'a jamais été Sirius ?

La nuit tombe doucement sur le château et je l'observe dans les couloirs. J'aime ce silence qui règne dans l'école quand tout le monde dîne, alors je marche, serein. C'est encore le début de l'année, le capitaine de l'équipe ne nous harcèle pas à propos des entraînements de Quidditch, les devoirs se feront plus tard, dans la nuit – heureusement que j'ai besoin de peu de sommeil depuis toujours. Alors je marche, laissant mes pensées vagabonder en admirant les pierres et les tableaux. Sont-ils conscients de tout ce qu'ils voient ? Ont-ils une idée de ce qui se trame au dehors et surtout peuvent-ils aider ? J'aimerais comprendre la magie qui se cache derrière ces œuvres d'art, ça me fascine depuis si longtemps et je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'occulte. Après tout, enfermer un reste de vivant dans un tableau n'est clairement pas de la magie blanche…

La lune brille parmi les étoiles et nous lisons en silence. Parfois nous entamons des débats enflammés, parfois nous profitons juste de la présence de l'autre pour se sentir moins seul, car c'est sûrement ce qui est le plus dur, avoir peur de tout ce qui peut se produire si on se confie à trop de personnes, alors je ne garde que lui. De toute manière, qui ai-je d'autre ? Mes parents n'ont pas conscience de ce dans quoi je m'engage, ils se croient fiers, mais ils ne savent pas ce qui m'attend. Sirius ? Non plus. Alors il ne me reste que Barty qui lui, fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis trop longtemps.

Quand nous quittons notre perchoir, nos chemins se séparent bien vite. Au coin du couloir qui mène à sa salle commune, j'entends un bruit : Rusard. Je me faufile derrière une statue, réfléchissant à un sort à essayer sur lui. Nous en avons trouvé plusieurs, mais n'avons jamais osé les tester sur nous-mêmes. Rusard terrifie des bandes d'élèves depuis trop longtemps, aujourd'hui il va payer. _Barshblak_ , le mot résonne dans ma tête quand la pointe de ma baguette est dirigée vers le concierge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, juste qu'il y a un rapport avec les os. Soudain, les bruits qui jaillissent du concierge ne laissent aucun doute : tous ses os se sont brisés. Il se met à hurler. Dans la panique, je me jette un sort pour teindre mes vêtements en bleu – je passerai pour un élève de Serdaigle –, mes cheveux en blond – visibles, mais qui mèneront sur une mauvaise piste – et un faible sort de désillusion, puis je file. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai hésité à aller le voir, ou à toquer chez Madame Pomfresh, mais je m'attirerais plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, alors je laisse tomber ma sympathie et je sauve ma peau.

Essoufflé, je me faufile dans mon lit et compte mes battements de cœur jusqu'à me calmer. Demain, je raconterai ça à Barty et il sera fier de moi, j'en suis sûr. Mais moi ? Quelle leçon vais-je retenir de tout cela ?


	3. Premier test

C'est aux vacances de Pâques que tout s'intensifie. Un mardi de bonne heure, Lucius sonne à la porte du domaine familial. Père et Mère étaient si fiers de leur fils que je ne peux que me sentir bien, enfin, j'ai réussi à rattraper les erreurs de mon lâcheur d'aîné, je suis enfin le digne héritier de la famille Black. Sur le chemin, tout en écoutant attentivement Lucius et le projet exposé, je ne songe qu'à cela, cette fierté grandissante en moi. Une simple mission sans danger pour mesurer mes talents afin de me proposer une place chez les mangemorts dès ma sortie de l'école. C'est une preuve de grande confiance que de me proposer cet essai, beaucoup n'en auront pas, beaucoup seront refusés et moi, c'est un cadeau. Eux reconnaissent ma valeur.

La mission est d'une simplicité enfantine, pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir la réaliser. La maisonnette est blanche, lumineuse, bien à la vue de tous, pourtant il n'y a personne. C'est la campagne moldue déserte, les humains n'ont jamais dû entendre parler de cette force sombre qui se développe doucement dans Londres, ils sont là, à l'abri de tous soucis. Et pourtant, les mangemorts viennent à eux. Lucius a été clair, je dois tuer les quatre membres de la famille. Les enfants n'ont pas dix ans. Habilement dissimulé par un sortilège de désillusion, Lucius est invisible derrière la haie, il n'interviendra pas, c'est la règle, même pour me sauver les fesses. Mon sortilège est moins puissant, mais il suffit pour la diversion ; les moldus ne me voient pas entrer. Ils sont trois assis sur la terrasse, l'homme doit être à la cuisine, puisqu'ils sont en train de manger. Je puise dans mes réserves, je m'imagine Barty qui me motive et lance le sortilège de mort sur les enfants. Ils ne voient rien venir et meurent sur le coup. La femme pousse un hurlement que je fais taire d'un coup de baguette, sa terreur ne m'inspire aucune pitié. L'homme arrive, l'air alarmé et semble décidé, cela me permet au moins de me mesurer à un moldu ; aussi dénué de magie soit-il, j'ai un combattant en face de moi. Et c'est là que je prends conscience de sa faiblesse, il ne peut strictement rien contre moi. Nous devons nous cacher alors qu'ils sont si aisés à tuer. C'est injuste, les sorciers n'ont pas à se terrer dans un Ministère de la Magie en sous-sol pour des êtres comme celui-là. Je ne perds pas plus de temps et la lumière verte jaillit de ma baguette. Il gît, mort, comme les trois autres.

En un instant, Lucius est à mes côtés et pose son bras fraternel sur mon épaule, il a un sourire satisfait. Il semble comprendre mon appréhension et l'accepter, j'en suis soulagé, puis il acquiesce doucement l'air de rien. À cet instant, je sais que ma place est réservée chez les mangemorts.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est le retour à Poudlard. Cela semble si étrange de se retrouver, étudiant, alors qu'un avenir m'attend. En haut de notre tour, je raconte dans les moindres détails tout ce qui s'est passé à mon meilleur ami. Même mes doutes pour tuer les enfants. Barty me rassure et m'encourage, exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé durant mon hésitation et comme ce qu'il se passera durant toutes nos aventures, nous nous épaulerons l'un l'autre, nous motiverons ensemble et nous aiderons jusqu'au bout. Deux amis, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans notre quête de magie noire. L'épisode avec Rusard me dégoûtera de retenter un sortilège entre les murs du château, mais je sais que je pourrai les expérimenter chez mes nouveaux compagnons à la fin de l'école.

L'année se termine en beauté avec les résultats des ASPICs, les miens sont plutôt bons quand ceux de Barty sont exceptionnels. Qu'importe, cela ne compte plus vraiment pour notre avenir chez les mangemorts. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de diplômes mais uniquement de compétences et nous les avons plus qu'acquises.


	4. Première bataille

Merci Clara pour la correction!

Les mois ont passé si vite que personne n'a véritablement compris le pouvoir qui se mettait en place. Mon rôle chez les mangemorts se restreint pour l'instant à un rôle d'informateur. Mon père a pu me faire entrer facilement au Ministère au service de régulation des créatures magiques. Mon travail n'est pas le plus lucratif, puisque je ne suis que secrétaire, mais j'ai un pied au ministère, je côtoie des gens de bonne famille, j'apprends et j'écoute les rumeurs, j'entends, j'informe, bref, je fais le travail que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demande. Bartemius travaille lui aussi au Ministère, dans les sphères de son père, quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour un garçon aussi jeune mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'a rien d'ordinaire alors cela ne choque personne. Pourtant il me manque, nous ne pouvons nous voir que rarement et au sein des mangemorts les amitiés ne sont pas bien vues ; il y a une hiérarchie, un grade, des règles, des sous-fifres, mais peu d'égaux. Alors nous nous créons un code secret, pour parler et nous soutenir ; je reçois des lettres codées, lui aussi. Cette étincelle d'amitié fait renaître en moi quelque chose que je ne pensais pas vivre. La magie noire ne m'intéresse plus autant, Barty me pousse à écouter les enseignements du Lord, mais je passe plus de temps à réfléchir, dans mon coin, parce que je sais de source sûre que Sirius est entré chez l'opposant. Et que je me pose sincèrement la question : que se passerait-il si nous nous retrouvions face à face ?

Ce treize février, les mangemorts tombent dans une embuscade. Cinq Phénix nous attendent à l'autre bout de l'impasse d'une de nos planques – qui ne nous servira plus jamais. Je suis avec trois autres, je ne connais pas leur nom à tous, mais ce sont des recrues assez récentes, donc pas un gros coup pour les Phénix, mais la défaite est exclue… Nos visages sont cachés, cagoulés, les leurs aussi, mais le doute est permis : est-il là ? Je sais immédiatement que je ne peux pas le tuer, Sirius est mon frère. Il faut que je cesse de parler au passé, de croire toutes ces idioties, je ne lui pardonnerai peut-être jamais, je ne pleurerai peut-être pas à sa mort, mais je ne serai pas celui qui le tuera. Mes sorts sont donc cruels, dangereux, mais pas mortels. Ceux des Phénix aussi. Seuls les autres mangemorts ne s'embarrassent pas d'une telle politesse. Un éclair vert fait rouler un opposant, son masque vole et laissa apparaître une épaisse chevelure rousse, le soulagement est de courte durée, parce que je comprends qu'il faut que je me sauve. Que le doute est trop persistant, je ne peux lancer d'attaques sur des inconnus. Le Lord risque de m'en vouloir, mais je prends le risque. C'est pendant ces instants de doute qu'un sortilège d'une violence inouïe me touche.

Quand le silence reprend sa place et que mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, je comprends que les mangemorts m'ont abandonné là et les Phénix ne se sont sûrement pas approchés trop près. Je reste là, encore quelques instants, en me demandant ce que je vais faire maintenant que j'ai conscience que mon frère est et sera toujours mon frère. Pour parfaire la douleur, une moto file au loin et le bruit me rappelle encore plus cruellement la perte de mon frère. Combien de fois ne suis-je pas allé dans sa chambre pour contempler la trace d'huile ? C'était la seule chose que nous partagions enfant, il me laissait toucher les pièces détachées et les huiler avec lui. Le reste, je ne l'ai jamais compris. La neige tombe doucement maintenant autour de moi et je me demande si je suis en train de rêver. Les questions existentielles qui me traversent me retournent l'esprit. Suis-je vraiment le digne descendant des Black, celui qu'on attendait pour redorer le blason, ou juste un imbécile ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être mangemort, mais j'ai cru devoir le faire à cause de Sirius. À moins que ce ne soit pour faire plaisir à mes parents ? Ou parce que Bellatrix ne m'a pas laissé le choix ? Ou alors c'était pour moi, pour me prouver que j'étais capable de tout ? Ou pour Barty, pour le suivre jusqu'au bout ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Parfois, je suis fier d'avoir réussi à tenir jusqu'ici ; souvent j'ai envie de vomir à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait. Jamais je ne raconte à mes parents ce que le Lord nous demande, j'élude, je tourne autour du pot, j'invente. S'ils savaient… Cela va beaucoup plus loin que tout ce que nous avions imaginé auparavant. Alors, de temps en temps, je me dis que j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre et d'écouter Sirius.

Dans les nuages j'ai l'impression pourtant de le voir, d'apercevoir une moto volante – comme dans ses rêves – qui vient me chercher, me tendre la main, m'encourager. J'entends même sa voix. _Relève-toi petit frère_. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il ne sera jamais plus là pour moi, qu'il me méprise sûrement, à moins qu'il ne m'ait renié. Alors je ferme les yeux et tente de l'oublier, comme lui nous a oubliés. Penser à lui ne fait que blesser mon cœur un peu plus.


	5. Vengeance

Merci Clara pour la correction !

.

.

Cela fait précisément un an, trois semaines et six jours que je suis devenu mangemort. Je me souviens de tout, de la douleur sur mon bras, de la folie de mes compagnons, des rictus du Lord, de la peine sur les visages autour de moi, des hurlements de ceux que j'ai torturés, des éclairs verts qui ont enlevé des vies moldues. Heureusement je n'ai plus eu à affronter de Phénix voilés. Mes missions étaient simples, claires, je tuais des gens et je voyais leur visage. Ce n'était pas lui. Et une part de mon humanité s'envolait à chaque fois, mais je suis coincé dans ce cercle vicieux et pour ressortir je ne peux que mourir. Or, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce sacrifice.

Debout dans ma chambre, je fais les cent pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé un elfe de maison pour une mission, je me suis tout de suite proposé en offrant Kreattur. C'est un elfe extraordinaire, je lui fais totalement confiance, il sera parfait. Seulement, il ne revient pas. Il est parti depuis une heure, c'est beaucoup trop long, quand le Lord dit que sa mission va être courte, c'est de l'ordre de la minute. J'attends encore, usant le sol de ma chambre, puis je n'en peux plus. **« Kreattur, reviens. »** Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure de supplication, pas un ordre lancé avec hargne. J'ai trop peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en ait pas fini avec lui, j'ose espérer qu'il ne reviendra pas si ce n'est pas terminé. Pourtant je doute, me rongeant les sangs.

Mes pieds s'arrêtent soudainement et un immense soupire de satisfaction me remplit quand j'entends enfin le crac habituel qui précède la venue de mon elfe. Kreattur est de retour. Enfin. Les battements de mon cœur se ralentissent et mon corps se détend. Puis je le vois et je hoquette de stupeur. Kreattur est faible, tremblant, grelottant et il n'a pas l'air en forme.

La première émotion qui me traverse est la pitié, mon elfe, mon pauvre elfe. Je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras. Je dévale les escaliers – priant pour que mes parents ne nous voient pas, mais il est tard – et fonce vers sa cachette. J'en extirpe une couverture et l'enroule dedans. La seconde émotion est la colère. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à Kreattur ? Comment et pourquoi ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il serait mort si je ne l'avais pas rappelé ? Des larmes de rage gagnent mes yeux. Beaucoup de choses me dérangeaient au sein des mangemorts, mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus !

 **« Kreattur, que t'a-t-il fait ? Je te l'ordonne, réponds-moi, même si tu dois désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres »**

Chaque mot est détaché, j'ai trop de rancœur, de colère, il me faut sauver mon elfe, que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprenne qu'il s'est échappé ! Il me faut stopper le Seigneur des Ténèbres et peut-être que Kreattur pourra m'apporter une arme. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs, je ferais tout pour protéger Kreattur, le seul être vivant de cette maison à ne m'avoir jamais jugé et toujours soutenu. Kreattur est un elfe hors du commun, je lui ai appris à lire, en me cachant de mon père. Je l'ai consolé des cruautés de Sirius. C'est bien le seul être vivant dans cette maison qui me comprend un tant soit peu.

Soudain, faiblard et nauséeux, Kreattur me répond. Son histoire me glace le sang, une caverne, de la magie plus que noire dans le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, des Inferi, un bateau. Puis, comateux, mon elfe s'endort. Je ne me croyais pas prêt, aujourd'hui je le suis. Je fouille dans les vieux livres de mon père et je trouve ce que je cherchais. Nous étions tombés dessus il y a des années avec Barty, nous avions rigolé en espérant en créer un jour, mais nous savions pourtant que jamais nous ne ferions cela ; un _horcruxe_ , pourtant cela y ressemble trop. Le médaillon disparu est une légende pour tous les vert et argent, le Maître l'aurait clamé haut et fort s'il l'avait…

Pendant près d'une semaine je reste cloîtré chez moi, à vérifier, organiser, comprendre, prendre une décision. Barty est le seul mangemort à remarquer mon absence et à me demander ce qui se passe, je lui mens du mieux que je peux. Je sais qu'il refusera de me laisser essayer, mais je dois le faire, au moins pour Kreattur. Alors, je lui écris une lettre, une simple lettre où je lui dis adieu, une lettre écrite avec mon cœur pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était important dans ma vie et combien il m'a aidé, mais aucune explication sur mes intentions. Kreattur la lui remettra plus tard, un jour peut-être, ou peut-être jamais.

Deux jours plus tard, le faux médaillon dans une main, la fiole de potion bue par Kreattur dans l'autre, nous nous dirigeons vers la caverne. Kreattur tremble de tout son corps, mais me guide du mieux qu'il peut. Il ferait tout ce que je lui demande, mais aujourd'hui il ne sera pas sacrifié. Nous traversons le lac et je bois dans la bassine. C'est atroce. Délirant. Fou. Je deviens fou. Je vois des choses qui n'existent pas, je souffre, je pleure, je supplie, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de continuer à boire. Encore. Jusqu'à la fin. Quand l'eau m'arrive enfin dans la bouche, délicieuse, victorieuse, j'ai déjà oublié ce que je fais là. Quand les mains des Inferi me tirent vers le fond, j'accueille la mort sans lutter, j'ai vengé mon elfe, j'ai ouvert une porte de sortie à mon frère. Le monde sera peut-être meilleur demain.

.

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

 _bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

 _mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

 _qui ai découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

 _et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

 _que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

 _vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B._


	6. Adieux

p class="p1"span class="s1"Incapable de préciser de quelle couleur est le ciel, je vogue dans l'air. Je ne suis ni un corps, ni un esprit, juste l'ombre de moi-même. Mes yeux voient des scènes simultanées qui ne peuvent se passer en même temps, alors je me concentre pour les faire défiler, pour tenter de comprendre ce que je fais là.br /br /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"En réalité, je ne choisis pas, je suis attiré comme par une force vers mes parents. Un cercueil qui plonge en terre, quelques membres de la noble famille Black sont présents, l'air contrit. Aucun n'a réellement l'air de pleurer ma mort, je vois aux traits de son visage que la réaction de ma mère est largement surjouée. Pourtant je sais qu'elle a du pleurer ; elle n'a plus d'enfant, plus rien à transmettre, Père et elle doivent être déçus de ne pas avoir mené à bien leur unique mission dans la vie. C'est à cet instant-là que je me rends compte que je ne ressens pas de tristesse, juste de la déception, ils ne connaissent sûrement pas les raisons de ma mort, ils resteront les mêmes jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et plus personne ne peut les faire changer. De mes cousines, seule Bellatrix ne semble pas triste, peut-être sait-elle ce que j'ai fait ? Elle doit m'en vouloir au plus profond d'elle et encore une fois, j'ai de la compassion pour elle, elle qui me paraissait si terrifiante ne mérite pas ma class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Soudain le paysage change, je m'attendais à me retrouver dans l'antre des mangemorts, à voir le Lord et ce qu'il pense de moi, mais il n'en est rien. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit guère penser à moi, je n'étais qu'un pion pour lui et je ne pense pas qu'il vérifie ses horcruxes tous les jours. Non, je me retrouve dans une maison totalement inconnue, une jolie maisonnette pleine de joie et de vie, des amis que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : les potter. Sirius. C'est lui qui m'a attiré là. Pense-t-il à moi ? Regrette-t-il quelque chose ? Je m'approche du mieux que je le peux et je vois ses mains trembler, il s'éloigne du cocon de rire. Et pour la première fois, des larmes me montent aux yeux. Sirius, pourquoi sommes-nous si différent ? Oh comme j'aimerais lui expliquer que c'était vain de s'éviter, s'ignorer, comme j'aimerais lui dire que je lui pardonne d'être parti, mais que je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir pris avec lui. Il aurait dû me protéger./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"« J'aurai du faire quelque chose ! » Son point s'abat sur le mur, il souffre. Et je souffre avec lui. « Courage mon frère, c'est finit. » ai-je envie de lui murmurer. « Tu avais raison. » avouai-je en un souffle. Il ne m'entend pas, évidemment et c'est trop tard pour lui dire, pour lui pardonner, pour lui avouer combien il m'a manqué. Je voudrais rester encore comprendre ce qu'il se reproche et apaiser son coeur, mais une autre voix m'appelle et je ferme les /br /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Quand je les rouvre, c'est devant Barty que je me tiens. Un Bartémius en pleurs, trop maigre et son regard est trop fou. Je ne le reconnais plus. Depuis quand suis-je parti ? Comment a-t-il pu changer ? Ses yeux vrillent et ses mots me sont incompréhensibles. Puis je vois. Il est devant une famille de moldu, qu'il torture. Et ses mots disent sans fin « c'est pour toi Regulus » comme si je les méritais, comme si je voulais qu'il devienne comme ça. Lui a-t-on dit que j'avais été tué par des moldus ? Quelqu'un connaît-il donc la véritable histoire de ma mort ? Cela m'étonnerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à l'expliquer. Alors je devrais me contenter de voir cette haine nouvelle et cette folie grandissante dans les yeux de mon ami. Nous avons commencé cette aventure ensemble, ensemble nous nous sommes intéressés à la magie noire. Seulement, il terminera seul. Et je m'en veux de l'avoir abandonné, qu'il n'ait pas compris, j'aurai du le prévenir. Je ne me suis pas sacrifié pour qu'il plonge encore plus durement dans les ténèbres. « Pardonne-moi Barty. » encore une phrase qui restera perdue dans le /br /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"La dernière page de ma vie s'est tournée, il est temps de rejoindre les morts pour de bon. Il n'y a plus rien sur terre pour moi. Alors, courageusement, je rejoins l'étoile d'où vient mon nom, Regulus. L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion./span/p 


End file.
